fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrolography
|rōmaji=Asutorogurafi |type= Chaos Arts Enchantment Fighting Style Ancient Spell |parent ability= Theós Dýnami Elemental Magic Spirit Summoning Magic |user= Celestial Spirit King Celestial Spirit Princess Zodiac Spirits Planetary Spirits }} Astrolography ( , Asutorogurafi; lit. "Ordained Philosophical Macrocosm Theory") is an ancient and well-venerated principle of the Celestial Spirits, which is said to be the source of the various cosmic-based powers and innate abilities, all of which are derived from the vast power of their god. It's also one of the few powers that deal with the manipulation of space-time to a certain degree, which naturally doesn't sit well with the Supreme God of Time as it tramples on his domain, thus openly condemns such an ideology. Such interference with the fourth dimension comes from the utilization of the energy found in all forms of the Chaos Arts — which is known to cause anomalies when employed in great quantities. Thus, Astrolography is considered to be a part of such a dangerous fighting style, despite predating it by many millennia. Strangely enough, it's also counted as a form of Enchantment because of its casting methods and the "influence" the user's power over a given target; furthermore, it also utilizes principles from Spirit Summoning Magic and Elemental Magic respectively, as both have a miniscule connection with the specific aspects of the cosmos. It's said that magic related to manipulation of the heavenly bodies — such as the and Heavenly Body Magic, are said to have derived from this principle, despite being much weaker and smaller in scale. Originally available to all Celestial Spirits, it later became more exclusive to the most powerful groups because of the new innvations made in the philosophy, which is commonly linked to various secrets uncovered about the universe and numerous parallel dimensions, thus leading to an extreme growth in power and potential. Currently, the only known users of this philosophy are Celestial Spirit King, Celestial Spirit Princess, those classified as Zodiac Spirits, and spiritual embodiments of the planets themselves; however, there are rare cases of lower-class Celestial Spirits being able to access the principle through their own understanding of it via their powers, showing off their potential as strong entities. History Overview Interpretations Trivia *Initially, the Zodiac Spirits weren't going to have a unique fighting style, instead being relying on their individual capabilities that earned them their current status; however, since the author wants to do much building in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, giving proper backgrounds and explanations for each individual race, group, and/or organization, along with the fact that he's also expanding on the concept of magic, which was somewhat lacking in canon in his opinion, it was necessary to create this unique fighting style because it would give more depth to the Zodiac Spirits, Celestial Spirit Princess, and his rendition of the Celestial Spirit King while creating a link between them, the divine, and to an extent the very cosmos itself — which will be mentioned or seen at times throughout some of the stories. *While most of the abilities found in the article are based on the Pendulum Magician archetype from the TCG series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's mainly derives from the various cosmic-based powers found in other series — which fits the theme of the Celestial Spirits since they're based on constellations and the movements of the heavenly bodies. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Style Category:Ancient Spell Category:Terminology Category:Concept Category:Important Terms Category:Under Construction Category:Chaos Arts Category:Enchantment Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World